


As the world comes crashing down

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: Before The Kindness of Strangers, Valentina Carvajal and Juliana Valdés met during a self imposed quarantine by the Carvajal patriarch
Kudos: 32





	As the world comes crashing down

Valentina´s world as she knew it had come to an end literally, out of nowhere a virus ended most of the population. Now her and her family had self-quarantined waiting for the right moment to come out.

The first week had been easy, they were in a house that had everything they needed, with food that would last the necessary, she had internet so she had not suffered that much.

Her dad had taken in her friends and their families, Lucho, Sergio and Araceli, had moved in the second day, just for them to have company, the first days they had attended school like normal in their online classes.

Around the eight day of the quarantine was when Valentina had a first glance of what the virus was doing to the people that got infected, one of their professors was pale and sweaty, he was pale and his hand was bandaged.

He had looked at the camera with desperation in his eyes “Don´t leave your houses, this is serious, stay in and make sure everything is closed, this is worse than what the government says, stay safe” just then he took a gun and shot himself.

Valentina remembered looking at the screen and screaming along Araceli; while Lucho and Sergio just sat there with their eyes glued to the screen.

And things just went downhill from there, people had tried to enter the house, her dad, the guards and the fathers of Lucho, Sergio and Araceli had kept people away.

If you asked Valentina she would tell you the people outside were acting like animals.

In day 20 of the quarantine, with the power off and almost no communication with the guards that had remained, a family had finally achieved what others hadn´t.

For hours they had been the hostages of Macario, Guadalupe and Juliana Valdés, a family of three had put them in a predicament.

The younger Carvajal had to admit that she was surprised of the state in which this people had been.

They were covered in blood, the man who´s blue eyes had a psychotic edge to them, held a rifle and had several knife attached to his chest.

The wife had a gun, she seemed calmer than her husband, her brown eyes showed sadness and fear and she would normally look down whenever the guy would talk down to her.

Something the daughter didn´t due, in the time they were there the brown haired, brown eyed, girl would go into brawls with the man, she was not different from her parents she was holding and axe and a machete tied to her back.

Lucho wanting to be the macho that saved the day tried to take down the girl, only to end with a broken nose, Sergio had stopped halfway to try and take down the mother who simply pointed the gun to him.

Macario on his part seemed bored as he said in a cold voice “Look for once I don´t want to kill no one, my bullets are precious right now, so please don´t make us waste them”.

He moved in front of them with his rifle at the ready.

“We just want somethings and then we are out”, with that he looked at his wife, whom moved with a nod to the kitchen, to Valentina´s surprise.

“Chamaca, check if there is any guns or anything we can add to our arsenal” he muttered.

Juliana walked out, looking form more weapons.

“Look, you don´t have to do this, we can share and you guys can stay until the government evacuate us to a safe place” León said, he was a man on his late fifties, who was just trying to protect his family.

To everyone´s surprise, Macario burst out laughing and so did his kid.

“You rich people seriously live in a bubble. Don´t you?” the girl said as she showed her dad the only gun she had found, the man sighed.

“There is no government, there is no safe place and if you think the military will help you, you are up for disappointment” Macario said.

Eva was the next to talk, through all of this she had been pretty calm but right now there was a certain edge in her voice when she asked “What do you mean?”

“He means, that the government did nothing, out there is all chaos and anarchy and that sooner rather than later, your little glass castle will crash and burn and no one will help you” Juliana said as she moved around the living room looking for more things, she could use as a weapon, she found Guille´s baseball bat and smiled as she tried it.

Then said “The world has come to an end ladies and gentlemen” she made a mock reverence, which made her father laugh, as she came closer to Valentina their eyes met, the blue eyed girl felt her breath halt as she took a good look, the girl was pretty even underneath the blood and dirt.

“Why we should believe, as far as we know you are three psychos who walk around with blood of your victims and enjoy killing people” Eva said.

“Well you can believe whatever you want, but you I´m just going to say that by looking at your whole group, you will be literally eaten out there” the girl had a wicked smile on her face as she said that.

Macario laughed again and then his wife walked in, “I put everything in the bags it´s better if we leave now” she urged.

The other two nodded and then walked behind her with no other word for the group.

“Do you think that what they said is true?” Valentina asked.

“Of course it´s not Val, we will be fine” Eva said rolling her eyes, standing up.

Everyone agreed with the older woman.

Nothing was fine, just around five days later and on the 25 five day of the quarantine, the Carvajal family along with their friends had seen the reality of what was outside, there was not a mob trying to get into the house for protection, but something else.

It was in the middle of the night when one of the guards has chosen to open the gate so he could take a break from his work, forgetting to close the gate, a mistake that would cost the lives of the guards, Silvina, her husband and the parents of Valentina´s friends.

The only thing she remembered was her dad walking into her room, asking her to get up and go to the back door and get in the vans.

They had done that, not knowing until late that the only ones who had made it out of the Carvajal mansion were, León, Lucía; Valentina´s step mother, Eva and her husband Mateo, Guille, Lucho, Sergio and Araceli.

The only time they stopped was when they realized how many had made it, there were tears and Araceli had passed out, then León, had told them they were going to drive all the way to Rosarito, where he had his vineyard.

And that was what they did, in the road they had seen the horrors that family had told them about, but they had kept away from it as much as they could.

And in some weird fate twist they had found the Valdés again, when Guille had stopped the van because he was tired and instead of asking any of the others to take over he had just chosen to park on the side of the road.

When Valentina had noticed that the van wasn´t behind them she had told her dad.

The had drove back and see what has happening, Guille and the others where inside the van, screaming as he tried to drive but there were to many of the infected.

Then they hear a gunshot, must of the infected moved towards the sound just some were still in trying to get the people in the van.

And that is when Valentina saw Juliana again, out of nowhere the girl made her way through killing each of the infected.

“Stay in” she called, but it was too late, Araceli, put her hand out of the broken window and they hear her scream, Valentina who had been running towards them followed by her dad, Lucía and Lucho, stopped dead in her tracks.

Juliana moved the axe with expertise and cut the head of the infected.

“Did it bite you?” she asked, her voice sounding rough, Araceli didn´t answer.

“It doesn´t matter we have to go, we can clean her hand once we get to the house” Eva said.

But Juliana didn´t seem to hear her and she asked again “Did it bite you?”

Araceli slowly showed her hand, the teeth marks evident, as blood dripped.

“Chingao!” Juliana muttered, before taking her gun from the holster and pointed at Araceli´s head.

Sergio, Guille and Eva screamed, no, as Valentina stood next to Juliana trying to grab her arm.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

Juliana recognized the girl “She is infected now, in no time she will be one of them” Juliana said her gun still pointed at the other girl.

“We have medicine she won´t die because of a bite” Lucía said as she rushed with the first aid kit, Lucho right behind her.

“It doesn´t work like that, those things…” she explained pointing to the one that now lay headless at her feet “they bite and infect the victim and there is no cure”.

“I don´t believe you” León said before moving to help his wife to clean Araceli´s wound and said “we have antibiotics, you will be fine”.

  
Juliana sighed, she couldn´t do more that she had already done.

As the group got ready to go, Lupe joined her daughter, who explained what had happened, the older woman couldn´t do more than just stare at the people who had just signed their death sentence.

But just as León, Lucía and Lucho were getting ready to get in the car, Valentina spoke again “Do you have any place to stay?” she asked.

“We will find one” Lupe answered, as she moved the rifle Valentina had seen Macario use.

“You could come with us, we have food and it´s not far from here” the young woman said, to be honest she was worried about the two women.

“I don´t think that is right Val, we don´t know them” Lucho said taking her by the arm, Juliana couldn´t help but raise an eyebrow.

“Actually” Lucía intervened, “I think it´s the least we could do, if it weren´t for them, Guille and the others wouldn´t had make it” she turned to her husband, whom stiffly nodded, before making his way into the car.

Lupe and Juliana looked at each other for a moment, having a silent conversation, before the agreed to go with the family.

The ride was quite, just the hum of the motor almost lulling Lupe and Juliana, they hadn´t slept well in days, it was hard when you lived day by day.

Once they reached the vineyard, both Juliana and Lupe were mesmerized by the place, it was huge and the mansion was amazing.

Guille and Eva helped Araceli out of the van and into the house they gave her some analgesic and antibiotic, the Valdés women just sighed, they knew what was coming.

Valentina guide them to a bedroom on the top floor and told them to get comfortable.

Juliana couldn´t help it she looked after Valentina, making her mother raise an eyebrow.

“What? She is pretty and quite nice” she said as she dropped onto the queen-sized bed, her mother sat down next to her.

“Don´t get attached, seeing how her family is they won´t survive long, this place will held just long enough for them to realize what is the reality” Lupe said as she looked at the door.

Juliana thought about it, she was sure she wouldn´t be able to save everyone but maybe she could save Valentina and teach her how to survive.

They slept for a while until a scream woke them up.

They ran to the hallway holding their weapons of choice.

Just in time to see the other coming out of their own rooms.

“It´s in Valentina´s room”Guille said as he ran into the girl´s room he stopped death in his tracks as he saw Araceli on top of Valentina hissing, he couldn´t move the show it cause him to see the girl who just looked a bit ill a few hours prior now had her eyes milky white and was trying to bite his sister.

None of the others knew what to do but stare in horror, as the girl left Valentina and moved towards Guille, the man was stuck in place the only thing he saw was an axe embedded in Araceli´s head a second later.

Juliana´s voice broke the spell the others were in as she moved towards Valentina who was hysterically crying.

“She was fine..she..she said she needed to sleep and.. and when I came out of the bathroom she attacked me” she sobbed.

Juliana wrapped an arm around her and softly said “It´s ok, you´re ok”.

León moved to see Araceli getting to close, which prompted Lupe to grab his arm.

“Don´t get to close something one hit is not enough to put them down” she said as she moved towards the girl, who weakly hissed, Lupe grabbed Juliana´s axe and finished the job, leaving the others wide eyed.

León asked them to move to the Livingroom now he believe the women and he wanted to know more.

“So what you told us was actually true, how did you knew that?” he asked as he walked back and forth, all the other looked at the other two.

“At the difference of you we couldn´t quarantine we were still doing our normal lives despite this new drug or virus as the government couldn´t agree what it was” Lupe started.

“This is more than crazy angry people, it´s dead people coming back to life and trying to kill anyone they find on their way” she finished.

“How is that possible?” Eva asked, an edge of urgency in her tone “The dead don´t come back to life that is impossible, that only happen in cheesy horror movies”.

“Well it´s obvious that it´s not only in fiction” Juliana said “I had killed a bunch of this things in the month, more than I can count with just one hand”.

The room was quite for a while, some trying to process the information, others trying to figure out how they were going to survive.

It was Mateo who broke the quietness.

“The Man who was with you that day, does he knows how to find you?” just now he remembered the people and just now he wondered where the man was.

“El Chino is dead” Juliana said before getting up and walking out to the patio.

Everyone looked at her and then to Lupe “Macario was my husband and Juliana´s dad , a few days ago as we were making our way to the border, we got attacked by a military group of gringos”.

Her voice cracked “ We tried to fight back, but they were more so when El Chino saw one of them pointing at Juliana he got in the way”.

“The last thing he said was that we had to run so we did” She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, Valentina looked towards the patio and felt her heart break.

“We returned hours later, once we knew they weren´t coming back, he had turned and Juliana had to put him down” she closed her eyes and didn´t said anything else, Valentina stood up and put a hand on the woman´s shoulder before walking out into the patio.

She found Juliana siting on the edge of the fountain, she seemed to be lost in thoughts.

“I´m sorry” the blue eyed girl said.

Juliana let out a bitter laugh “He was a crappy dad, I always thought that if a time came where he had to choose between me and his life he would let me die and out of nowhere he does that?”.

“Parents are complicated” Valentina offered, after all her own father had been kind of neglectful.

“I guess so, he always treated me like shit, always saying I wasn´t his kid and just …” she trailed off.

“I guess the whole end of the world make him change his mind” she said softly.

There was a moment of silence it wasn´t uncomfortable, it was actually nice until Valentina said.

“I don´t think I´m going to survive this” her tone was sad.

“Look at me” Juliana ordered and Valentina couldn´t help but obey, the girl´s war brown eyes held nothing but sincerity as she spoke the next words “No matter what happens next, I have your back and I promise that I will keep you alive as long as I can”.

Valentina felt her heart beat fast no one had said that kind of things to her and she kind of like it, it was like Juliana was her knight in shinny armor, she rolled her eyes internally, she didn´t even knew the girl that well but still she nodded and then her pinky out.

Juliana laughed and did the same “Pinky promise” she said.

The two sat there talking and getting to know each other, they didn´t knew what the world had planned for them and didn´t knew if tomorrow would even exist, they didn´t know they would cross paths with a family that would teach them about survival, what they knew it was that they had those few hour and maybe a few days and they would take advantage of them.


End file.
